


moral support

by mcbeefy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shiratorizawa, There is no plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just them being cute, kawanishi fussing over his bf, shirabu being an overachieving nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbeefy/pseuds/mcbeefy
Summary: “No you won’t,” Taichi says from beside him, voice garbled around the tangerine he’s chewing. “You always say you’re gonna fail but then you top the cohort anyway. Nerd.”It’s a testament to Kenjirou’s emotional maturity that he doesn’t chuck his 500-page bio textbook at Taichi’s stupid head.Kenjirou is stressed over a big final. Naturally, Taichi fusses.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	moral support

**Author's Note:**

> at first they were supposed to be in college but then i remembered kawanishi canonically went to college in tokyo while shirabu stayed in miyagi,,,,, tragic. but then i remembered shiratorizawa also has dorms so this is now a high school fic boom

“I’m gonna fail,” Kenjirou groans, banging his forehead on the table edge with a dull thunk. It’s past two in the morning, and he still has two chapters to go. 

“No you won’t,” Taichi says from beside him, voice garbled around the tangerine he’s chewing. “You always say you’re gonna fail but then you top the cohort anyway. Nerd.”

It’s a testament to Kenjirou’s emotional maturity that he doesn’t chuck his 500-page bio textbook at Taichi’s stupid head. The bastard’s last paper had been two days ago, and he’s since taken up residence at Kenjirou’s room for “moral support”. So he says, but apart from polishing off all of Kenjirou's snacks and scrolling memes while lounging on Kenjirou’s bed, Taichi has done little moral supporting. 

Except his constant presence is enough to keep Kenjirou from completely losing it, so he’s allowed to stay. Besides, Kenjirou suspects that the main reason he’s here is that he’s secretly worried about his well-being. It’s approaching the last stretch of finals week, and Kenjirou has been known to lack any and all self-preservation when he buries himself in work. And so two days ago Taichi had barrelled his way into Kenjirou’s room armed with a box of green tea, and has been steadily supplying Kenjirou with mugs of hot tea, reminders to eat, and generally fussing over him. It’s funny, watching his normally laid-back boyfriend transform into a mother hen.

Kenjirou turns his head so that his left temple is resting on the desk instead, and watches with mild interest as Taichi expertly skins another tangerine so the peel comes off in one continuous piece. He picks off the excess bits of white stringy membrane from the fruit, before peeling off a slice and handing it to Kenjirou, who accepts it with an amused huff.

“It’s late. You should go to bed. I’ll wake you up earlier so you can study some more before your paper,” Taichi says, pointedly staring at the dark bags that have begun to appear under Kenjirou’s eyes.

“Liar. You always say that but then you don’t actually wake me up,” Kenjirou grumbles. 

“I actually do try to wake you up, but you always look tired so I let you sleep in. Also you’re scary in the morning.” 

Kenjirou makes a swipe at Taichi for that last comment, but he dodges easily, so Kenjirou settles for glaring at him instead. Taichi offers him another tangerine slice as a peace offering, which Kenjirou accepts after some wheedling. Kenjirou turns back to his textbook, the words seeming to swim before his vision. He rubs at his eyes, and attempts to dispel the desire to go to bed. He’s not done with his revision yet.

“Come on, Kenji. You need to sleep. I’ll wake you up this time, I promise.” Taichi nudges him gently with the back of his hand, before feeding him the last tangerine slice. Kenjirou chews on the fruit, eyeing Taichi doubtfully.

“You said that the last time you told me to take a nap but let me sleep for an hour anyway,” Kenjirou says sceptically. 

“Yeah, that’s ‘cause one hour is a normal nap duration. Who the hell closes their eyes for five minutes and considers that a nap?”

“None of this is helping me believe that you’ll wake me up early tomorrow.”

“If you go to bed right now I’ll wake you up bright and early. We can pinky promise on that, if you want.” 

Kenjirou rolls his eyes at Taichi’s teasing tone. “Alright, we can go to bed. But you really can’t let me sleep in tomorrow.”

Taichi does a little salute and Kenjirou watches fondly as he goes to dispose of the tangerine rinds. When he returns, Kenjirou allows himself to be gently tugged towards the common bathroom. They brush their teeth in relative silence. In the diffused warm glow of the bathroom lighting, the fatigue from an entire day's worth of cramming catches up with Kenjirou tenfold, and he struggles to keep his eyes open. Taichi catches him blinking sleepily in their reflection on the mirror above the sink and makes a hum of disapproval. 

“Nu uh. No sleeping yet. You’ve got to do your skincare, or you’ll be all grouchy in the morning when you get up. Plus I promised to wake you early which means you’ll be twice as grumpy and I don’t wanna get yelled at tomorrow,” Taichi nags, giving his forehead a gentle flick. 

Kenjirou makes a small noise of dissent. “First you pester me to sleep, now you won’t let me sleep. You’re a terrible boyfriend.”

Taichi pointedly ignores this jab and instead makes a shooing motion at him, shepherding him out of the bathroom. 

As soon as they make it back to his room, Kenjirou flops headfirst into his bed before being unceremoniously wrenched by Taichi into a sitting position. Kenjirou goes to lie back down again, only for Taichi to tug at his wrists to get him to sit back up. Kenjirou glares. 

“You can be so mean and grumpy sometimes,” Taichi mutters. Kenjirou glares harder.

“Come on, I’ll do your skincare for you. But you have to tell me what’s what,” He gestures helplessly at the myriad of little tubs and bottles littering the dresser. 

“Don’t wanna. I’m gonna sleep now, goodnight.” Kenjirou makes to turn onto his side and curl up, but Taichi yanks him upright again. Kenjirou lets out a weak noise of protest, too tired to put up a proper fight against the manhandling. 

“Fine. That one’s the toner, it goes first,” he grunts. 

Taichi gets to work quickly, lest Kenjirou falls asleep in the middle of his ten-step skincare routine and leaves him alone and befuddled by his many skincare products. He carefully applies the clear liquid to the face of one begrudgingly cooperative Kenjirou, who petulantly thrusts a pot of some sort of cream into his hands once he’s done. “That’s next. Hurry, I’m tired.” 

They continue like this, Kenjirou shoving random containers at Taichi, who chuckles mildly and swipes the skincare products on his face, until they’re done. 

“That was kinda fun,” Taichi says once he’s done massaging moisturizer (or whatever that last product was) onto Kenjirou’s face. He sniffs curiously at the remnants of product on his hands.

“What, are you gonna start having a skincare regimen too?”

“Nah, it’s too much of a hassle.”

“You literally just did _ten_ steps of a skincare routine for me,” Kenjirou points out. 

“Yeah, but it’s you so I don’t mind.”

Kenjirou’s heart clenches at that, wondering how Taichi can just say things like that like it’s nothing.

“Taichi,” he calls softly.

“Hmm?” Taichi hums absently, standing by the dresser and _still sniffing at his hands_. Kenjirou scrunches his nose in fond exasperation. 

“C’mere, dumbass. Let’s go to sleep. Don’t forget we have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“ _You’re_ the loser that’s got to wake up early tomorrow. My exams are over,” Taichi snarks, sliding under the covers. The bed’s a little too small for the two of them, but Taichi spends the night often enough that they’re used to the tight squeeze. 

“Yeah but _you_ have to wake me up tomorrow morning,” Kenjirou says smugly. Taichi grumbles a little at that, but wraps his arms around Kenjirou anyway. As he drifts off to sleep, Kenjirou makes a mental note to not be _too_ grumpy with Taichi in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my own finals rip
> 
> im [@baldmiya](https://twitter.com/baldmiya) on twitter!


End file.
